


Gift of Love (and Sex)

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain Allen is hot and Simon is thirsty, Captain Allen's name is James, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, No beta we die like squares, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Valentine's Day, these two are really soft, wow just realized i tagged my porn as not porn my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Simon comes home to a surprise gift for Valentine's Day from the love of his life, Captain James Allen.





	Gift of Love (and Sex)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever read a trans character that had gone through bottom surgery, so I wanted to write some porn with it. Please enjoy this 100% smut with these two softies.
> 
> Also, I totally messed up my wrist, so if you're waiting for updates on my ongoing fics, you might have to wait a little longer.
> 
> Edit: Just fixing some bits that I noticed weren't right.

Simon stepped into the apartment with a tired sigh, locking the door behind him. It was late, even for him, and Allen was likely asleep. He’d looked forward to spending the evening together, but he’d probably just fall into bed. He wearily toed off his shoes and hung his jacket next to the door. Turning towards the living room, he stilled. Expecting the dimness of the apartment, Simon hadn’t thought much of it, but there was definitely something amiss. His ability to notice things, probably.

A sweet candle lit up the living room, sitting on the coffee table. Simon knew it was his favorite without having to read it. A wide, relaxed smile broke over his lips. He stepped up to the candle, finding a card next to it, and felt his smile widen. The card was light pink and was adorned with Allen’s messy scrawl. It looked like he’d tried to make it neat, though, for a prettier look. His cheeks would hurt if they could.

_Your gift is in the bedroom._

Simon felt his pulse quicken under the sweet warmth spreading through his chest. Dropping his wallet and keys next to the candle, he blew it out and slipped off his socks. He stepped quietly through the apartment to the bedroom, feeling his pump nearly beating out of his chest. He didn’t know what Allen had planned, and excitement had him feeling giddy. Reaching the door, he hesitated long enough to take a deep breath and stepped inside their room.

And proceeded to fry all of his processors.

In their bed, Allen lounged with a book in his lap, reading by candlelight. One of his legs was bent to prop up the book while the other remained straight. The position showed off Allen’s thighs and the black garter belts straining around them. Whatever they were connected to was covered by the sweater Allen wore. Simon realized with a soft jolt that it was one of his sweaters, and the material that normally hung loose on him looked ready to burst over Allen’s chest. Swallowing uselessly, he met Allen’s eyes over his reading glasses. Oh, those did things to Simon. The glasses sat low on Allen’s nose, giving the whole look a soft, sultry impression. He’d have to tell Allen again how much he liked his glasses. Allen’s lips parted in a slow grin as he snapped the book closed, making Simon jump.

“Welcome home, Simon,” Allen murmured, reaching up to slide his glasses from his face.

Simon was rooted on the spot by Allen’s searing, darkened eyes.

Allen’s grin widened as he carefully set the book and his glasses onto the nightstand. Meeting Simon’s eyes again, Allen stretched his arms over his head, revealing black lace underwear. “Are you going to join me?”

Simon nodded, but he stood still, transfixed by the sight before him.

Allen hummed and took a steadying breath, bringing one of his hands down to the hem of the sweater. “Or would you rather have a show?”

Swallowing again, Simon let out an approximation of a reply.

Allen bit his bottom lip and slid his hand farther down to the edge of his panties. He toyed with the band, slipping a finger under it. “I’d rather you join me, though.”

Finally moving, Simon stumbled to the bed. The deep need to feel Allen’s body under his fingertips thrummed through his whole being. He ached to touch Allen’s muscular thighs and broad shoulders, both of which strained to be confined so exquisitely. If he hadn’t already deviated for this man, he’d do it again right that moment. Crawling over the sheet, Simon clambered onto Allen’s lap and was reward with those lips he’d broken his programming for.

Humming into the kiss, Allen brought both of his hands up to grab Simon’s thighs. He pulled back and gave Simon a content smile. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

Simon smiled and pressed a kiss to the bridge of Allen’s nose. He ran his hands over Allen’s shoulder and chest and pressed feather-light kisses over his face. Moving back to his lips, Simon spoke, hovering just above them, “What a beautiful gift.”

Allen felt his face redden and closed the breath of distance between their lips. It was a slow, sweet kiss between familiar lovers. The gentle slide of their lips pulled at their chests, and Simon gave a sigh through his nose. He tilted his head and bumped their noses, bringing a breath of a laugh from Allen. Simon trailed the tips of his fingers over Allen’s jaw and pressed a short kiss to the corner of his lips. A plush smile was his reward. Settling back into the languid kiss, Simon deepened it with a hum, parting his lips against Allen’s. A soft gasp fell into the kiss as Allen traced Simon’s lower lip with his tongue. The unhurried kiss shifted, heating with the desire building between them. Grinding his hips slowly over Allen’s, Simon swallowed the groan it pulled from him.

“Baby,” Allen spoke gruffly, “I want you out of your clothes.”

Simon nodded and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor. He gasped when Allen rolled them over and ran his hands over Simon’s bare chest. “James,” he whispered in a sigh.

Allen kissed down the middle of Simon’s chest, moving slowly to the edge of his jeans. He paused under his navel, meeting Simon’s eyes, and scraped his teeth over his sensitive skin. Simon felt the air in his chest be knocked out of him and could only groan quietly. Undoing Simon’s belt and jeans, Allen pulled them and his boxers down Simon’s tensed legs, pressing more soft kisses along the way. Dropping the jeans off the bed, Allen caressed the tips of his fingers up Simon’s shin as he kissed up the thigh of his other leg. Simon gave a shaky gasp and threaded his fingers through Allen’s hair.

Allen’s eyes fluttered shut, and he nuzzled into the junction of Simon’s hip and thigh, scraping his teeth against his skin again. He groaned at the tightened grip in his hair and pressed hot, open kisses toward Simon’s groin. Allen licked up the hardening erection, giving Simon a smirk. Simon gasped, pulling hard at Allen’s hair. Allen gave another groan and took Simon’s arousal in his hand, stroking it slowly. Sitting up, Allen straddled Simon’s legs, continuing the tortuous pace. Simon’s hands fell out of Allen’s hair and squeezed his thighs instead.

“You’re so beautiful,” Simon breathed.

Allen felt his chest tighten and his face burn. “You just want me to move faster.”

Simon gave him a breathy laugh, and Allen thought his heart was going to explode. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

A shudder ran through Allen. “Fuck.”

“Every time I see you, I feel like my processors will overheat,” Simon murmured, sliding his hands under the sweater. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “Oh.”

Allen took a shaky breath and peeled off Simon’s too-tight sweater. Simon dropped his head back with a groan, and his cock twitched. The garter belts straining against Allen’s thighs were connected to a lace corset that matched his underwear. The sheer, black lace laid lovingly over Allen’s chest and stomach, leaving little to the imagination. Simon’s eyes traced over the straps going over his broad shoulders, following the lines of lace in awe.

“I’m dead, James. I’ve died.”

Allen laughed, bringing one of Simon’s hands around his hip. “This isn’t even the gift.”

Simon met his eyes in confusion until his hand brushed against something hard under the thin strip of Allen’s underwear. He gave a desperate whine and pressed the tips of his fingers against the plug, pulling a grunt from Allen. Leaning forward, Allen braced a hand on Simon’s chest and reached for a bottle on the nightstand. He leaned back again and poured lube onto his hand before putting the bottle aside. He ran his hand up Simon’s erection, spreading lube over it. He smirked at the hiss pulled from Simon.

“You know,” Allen purred, “I’ve been working on this all week.”

Simon moaned, cock throbbing in Allen’s hand.

“Actually,” Allen drawled, reaching behind himself with his free hand, “I’ve been working on it all day.”

“James,” Simon heaved, “Please.”

Allen’s eyelids fluttered, and Simon’s eyes fell on the plug he laid out of the way. Shuffling forward, Allen raised himself up on his knees. Simon’s eyes tracked the tensing of Allen’s thighs, and he tried to swallow down a weak gasp. Allen pulled the thin slip of his panties to the side and lined up Simon’s arousal. He let out a shaky breath as he tipped the head of Simon’s cock passed the tense ring of muscles. A low groan melted through the air between them as he moved down on Simon’s erection.

“Fuck,” he sighed.

Simon slipped his fingers under the garter belts and squeezed Allen’s thighs. “How are you doing, sweetheart?” He croaked.

Allen tilted his head back and sucked in his lower lip, biting it lightly. He moved his hands to grip Simon’s shoulders, bottoming out. He moaned deep in his chest. “Just, stay still a sec.”

Simon’s body thrummed with the overwhelming sensation enveloping him. He felt breathless, and the sight of Allen’s parted lips had him panting. He could barely think passed the blissful heat. Allen’s hips gave a short, experimental grind, and Simon felt a moan rip out of his throat. Allen’s hands moved up to the sides of Simon’s face, and he leaned forward, sharing a breathy kiss with him. He grinded his hips with more purpose and swallowed the moans Simon breathed out. Kissing desperately, they moved slowly against each other, dragging their hands over the other. Allen leaned back from the kiss, and Simon couldn’t look away from his dark eyes.

“You’re gorgeous,” Simon breathed, running his hands through Allen’s hair.

Allen gave a low sigh before reaching up and grasping Simon’s wrists. He brought them down, pressing light kisses to the inside of each. He continued the slow pace of his hips as he kissed the insides of Simon’s palms. He kissed Simon’s knuckles and the backs of his hands. Simon felt his chest lurch sweetly with each press of those beautiful lips to his skin.

Allen gently laid Simon’s hands onto his own thighs and leaned back farther, bracing his hands on Simon’s legs. “Just relax, baby.”

Simon could only stare as Allen bounced slowly on his cock. The muscles under his hands flexed mesmerizingly as soft, breathy moans fell from Allen’s reddened lips. Allen’s head tilted back and his lips parted on a loud moan. His body clenched around Simon’s cock, ripping a harsh whine from him. God, he wanted to watch this for as long as possible.

“You feeling good, baby,” Allen panted, looking down at him heatedly.

Simon nodded and swallowed. He tried to say something along the lines of _yes, sweetheart, you feel amazing_ , but all that came out was a choked cry of Allen’s name.

Allen gave a breathy laugh in response, and Simon thought he was going to catch on fire.

“Can I-” Simon bit down on his lip, his face burning. He slipped a hand to the front of Allen’s panties.

Allen stilled long enough to let Simon pull his underwear down enough to slip his cock over the band. He shuddered and closed his eyes as Simon set it into an erect position. Not feeling any more pressure on it, Allen opened his eyes again. Simon looked dazed and wrecked and had set his hands back onto Allen’s thighs. His eyes stayed glued to his cock. A smirk pulled at Allen’s lips.

“You wanna see my cock bounce for you?” Allen teased in a rumbling purr.

Simon’s eyes blinked and darted up to Allen’s, widening. He covered his burning face and nodded. Allen leaned forward enough to gently uncover Simon’s face. A dark flush had taken over his cheeks and nose, and Allen felt a soft jump of his heart. He leaned back again, setting Simon’s hand onto his hips.

“Watch me,” he ordered gently.

Simon nodded again, and his eyes immediately dropped to Allen’s cock. A ragged breath fell from his lips as he watched Allen find a rhythm again. He moved faster than before, and Simon knew it was because of what he’d wanted. The tight pleasure all around him nearly crashed over him in that moment. He couldn’t hold back the broken whine at the sight before him. Allen all pretty and riding him, dragging deep groans from his lips. His cock bobbed obscenely with the bouncing of Allen’s hips on Simon. He’d been too close the second he’d stepped into the room.

“James,” he cried, head thrown back, “I-I’m-”

Allen moaned so sweetly. “Go ahead, baby.”

A litany of _oh, James_ and deep moans filled the room as Simon’s fingers dug into Allen’s hips. A loud cry flew through Simon, and he bucked his hips up, punching a high moan from Allen. Leaning forward, Allen grinded his hips against Simon’s and brought his hand up to rub his own cock. He moved his hips through Simon’s trembling and moaned through clenched teeth.

“J-James,” Simon groaned.

Allen slowed the movement of his hips to a stop and focused on his cock. He fell forward, pressing their chests together, to kiss Simon desperately. He felt Simon’s hand curl around his own. Simon kissed languidly towards Allen’s ear, taking over for Allen’s hand. He trailed his free hand up Allen’s spine to his hair, lighting his skin up with goosebumps.

“You’re so good to me,” Simon whispered into Allen’s ear, squeezing just the way Allen liked it.

Allen gasped, gripping Simon’s shoulders. “Simon,” he breathed.

“I’m the luckiest being on this earth to have you.” He rubbed tightly at the base of Allen’s dick, making him quake and moan sweetly. “And you did so much, all for me.”

Allen hid his moans in Simon’s shoulder. He was shaking and whispering Simon’s name like a prayer. Just another twist of Simon’s hand and a well-timed tug of his hair pushed him over the edge. He gave a low, breathy moan and shook as Simon rubbed him through the blinding, unbinding pressure. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Allen catching his breath and Simon’s hands wandering over his back. Allen slowly sat up, slipping Simon out of him and lowering his dick out of its erect position. They both shuddered at the oversensitive twinge it sent through them.

“Fuck,” Allen groaned, falling heavily beside Simon. “Ouch.”

Simon rolled over and gave him a concerned look. His eyes fell onto the butt plug and lube in Allen’s hands he had set aside, and bright laughter tumbled between them. Simon stood from the bed, taking the toy and the lube from Allen. He pressed a kiss to Allen’s forehead before leaving the room. Allen pulled the top sheet off of the bed, tossing it aside for later, and folded down the blanket under it. He settled drowsily onto his stomach against the pillows, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. The sound of Simon blowing out the candle on the nightstand roused him from his not-quite sleep.

“Let me get these off of you, honey,” Simon said softly, pulling down the blanket and undoing the clasps on the lingerie.

Allen mumbled tiredly, batting uselessly at Simon’s hands.

Simon laughed quietly, ignoring Allen’s attempts, and soothed him with gentle presses of his lips to newly exposed skin. “Not so bad, see?”

“I’d say you take a dick, but that’s nothing new to you,” Allen said, looking over his shoulder with a lazy grin.

Simon lightly swatted Allen’s hip, immediately soothing the spot with a kiss. “I remember you taking care of me after my first time.”

Allen raised his hips so Simon could slide off his underwear and garter belts. “You also passed out right after.” He jumped at the touch of a damp cloth.

“Sorry,” Simon said, kissing the small of Allen’s back.

Allen hummed. “Just hurry up so I can kiss you.”

Smiling fondly at Allen’s tired glare, Simon patted his butt. “Okay, okay, just a second.”

Allen rolled onto his side as Simon left and pulled the lace top completely off, dropping it onto the floor. The bed dipped behind him, and Simon kissed the back of his neck, pulling the blanket back up. Turning to face him, Allen took hold of his chin. His thumb traced Simon’s smile before he leaned in to trace it with his lips. Simon ran his hand down Allen’s side, stopping on his hip.

Simon whispered against Allen’s lips, “Your gift was amazing.”

Allen gave his a blissed grin, brushing Simon’s hair back from his forehead. “It’s reusable, too.”

Chuckling, Simon kissed Allen between his brows. “That sounds useful.”

“Mhmm.” Allen pressed his face into Simon’s chest, letting Simon wrap his arm around him and tangle their legs together.

“Happy Valentine’s day, James,” Simon whispered into Allen’s hair.

Allen gave a sleepy grunt in return, already falling asleep. Simon felt his core pump settling, but it gave another happy jump. A pleased sigh fell from his lips as he listened to Allen’s slow breathing and soft heartbeat. He finally went into stasis once he knew Allen was fully asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a character with phallo, so let me know what you thought.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [@maxtonofcoolio](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio) on Twitter and [gotta-love-them-losers](https://gotta-love-them-losers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr


End file.
